


Welcome to the Smash Mansion

by Trinity_Sparks



Series: An In-Births Guide to The Smash Mansion [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Sparks/pseuds/Trinity_Sparks
Summary: Hyde never thought he would get hired to be a chef for the greatest fighters in video game history, yet that's exactly what happened!





	Welcome to the Smash Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using some random headcanons I came up with for some reason so be aware of that. Also, I haven't played the games so I'm just going off of what I know about them. I think I should also mention that this is my first time writing a fanfic on this sight and that I'll use the script format since I'm most comfortable using it to write stories with.

**_Crash!_ **

A black haired woman wearing a professional chef outfit was standing angrily at 2 large disembodied white gloves as a shattered plate lay on the kitchen floor. It was quite obvious that the woman wasn't happy with  _ something _ but it wasn't easy to tell what that  _ something _ was.

_ 'Chef':  _ I've had enough of this nonsense! I've been trying to cook for the fighters of this Mansion and all I've gotten was logic that shouldn't exist! I quit!

The woman then left the kitchen, feet marching angrily on the tile floor. The 2 hands then looked to each other in what was assumed to be concern, considering they obviously weren't able to give off expressions. The glove that was calm and composed was known as Master Hand, while the one that was spazzing out a bit was known as Crazy Hand. They were the overseers of the Smash Mansion, the place where fighters from multiple game franchises stay at as they compete in the Smash Bros Tournament where they test their skills against each other. The hands were currently having trouble keeping a chef that's willing to cook for the fighters, the reason being that the chefs couldn't stand the antics the fighters brought with them.

_ Master: _ *sigh* Yet another one quits after only a few weeks. We're running out of options here. Might as well have the fighters make their own meals at this point.

_ Crazy: _ Maybe we should think more like the fighters instead. The chefs might be professionals, but they're from the real world so it stands to reason why they can't handle this.

_ Master: _ It sounds like you already have someone in mind.

With a chuckle, Crazy snapped his fingers to summon a piece of paper describing the person the glove had in mind. Master had given a hum in thought as he read the paper. The one that Crazy had in mind was a video game character, just like what the competitors are.

_ Master: _ Are you sure this is going to work?

_ Crazy: _ Certainly. If the fighters are capable of handling each other's antics, the one I have in mind for being the Mansion 'chef' should be able to do the same.

_ Master: _ Very well. I'll send out a letter to them right away then.

________________________________________

A groan was heard as a hand went and turned off the alarm clock at the bedside. The person who owned the hand got up, revealing his hair was yellow with the last third being black, him having an ahoge that looked like a bent Pikachu ear of sorts. His eyes were a blood red with his pupils looking long and narrow like a cats were. His name was Hyde Kido and he was currently wearing a white T-shirt with grey sweatpants as he had just woken up from sleep, if his messy hair didn't indicate that. He groaned once more as he stretched his arms over his head, body feeling sore from yesterday. He was what was known as an In-Birth, a person capable of controlling an energy known as EXS, pronounced 'exis' in case you were wondering. The choice wasn't Hyde's to make as he was bitten by a creature called a 'Void' and ended up with the responsibility thrown at him. He could use a red bladed sword known as 'Insulator', which could slice through existence itself.

Hyde was a boy born in a city known as 'Kanzakai', a rather large city that was the epicenter of a monthly event known as the 'Hollow Night', which only happens on a full moon when EXS energy flows like blood pumping in a runners body, although only the In-Births are fully aware of this event. The teen put a hand over his mouth as a yawn escaped his throat and got out of bed in order to start his day. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it though, as in Kanzakai there was a superstition that detailed those born with red eyes are demons. Easy to see  _ why _ Hyde had been abandoned by his parents at birth - you heard me right. Also pretty obvious that he's the local punching bag for the other residents, although Hyde never fights back since he knows that it'll only make things worse.

Hyde was sitting at his dining room table as he looked at the mail he had collected from his mail box last night. He tensed up and hissed in pain as he realized he squeezed the glass of water in his left hand tight enough to cause it to shatter, leaving cuts deep enough to bleed but had been lucky enough to not have any shards embedded in his hand. The cause for this reaction was because the letter he was holding had told him that the mayor wouldn't be giving him any more of the money they had stored due to fund shortages. Practically the only reason they kept Hyde alive was so they could have a scapegoat, considering the citizens thought he was a demon in a human body. Said teen couldn't help but groan as he faceplanted onto the table with a loud thud, knowing that the money was the only thing keeping him alive and that no one would hire him thanks to that God forsaken superstition that's cursed him with abuse and suffering.

Hyde then heard his doorbell ring, turning his head in time to see an envelope with a red wax seal come in through the envelope slot in his door. Curious, he went and picked it up, now seeing that the seal had the Smash Bros logo on it. Now confused, he went and unfolded the envelope to take out the letter, not minding that his left hand was still bleeding a little bit. He couldn't help but give a small gasp of shock as he finished reading the letter. It was a job offer!

_ Dear Hyde Kido, _

_ We are in need of a chef at the Mansion as our other options were complete failures in taking account how they'd react to our competitors antics. You will be paid for your services of course, but we would really appreciate it if you accept the offer. If you decide to accept, just come to the Mansion with some mandatory items as you will live with the fighters we have here. Of course you'll be able to go back and forth between the Mansion and your home whenever you like just like the competitors in our tournament as you're welcome to use the training room and are allowed to fight against the competitors in a training match on the stages if you so please to do so. If you DO decide to accept, just come to the train station at noon and we'll pick you up pronto. _

_ Signed, _

_ Crazy Hand and Master Hand _

________________________________________

Hyde was standing at the train station, practically the only one who was there at the moment, with a travel bag at his side. He was wearing a black blazer and pants, with gold zippers in unnecessary places such as the blazer sleeves and the front of the pants, the blazer having mini belts on the wrists with gold buckles, 2 belts at his waist with gold buckles, the top one being the only one that's done, a white dress shirt underneath the blazer, both of them going past his hips for whatever reason, a tie that was just as red as his eyes and matching black dress shoes. The outfit that he was currently wearing was his school uniform, practically being the only thing presentable that he could wear out of the house thanks to the demon superstition, not to mention he actually finds it rather comfortable to wear. He had his right hand on the extendable handle of his travel case, his now bandaged left hand tucked into his pocket. It should be obvious that he took the job offer and was waiting for the train to take him to the Smash Mansion.

A screech could be heard as a well kept and sleek train was halting to a stop at the station. As the train doors opened, a humanoid person was waiting at the entrance, his hat having the same Smash Bros logo as the envelope the teen received. Taking a deep breath, Hyde got on the train, luggage in tow, and took a seat somewhere near the entrance as the train started moving once again. He put a hand on the windowsill as he watched everything blur by him. It was only a few minutes later that the train had stopped at another station and the doors reopened, the teen getting up and exiting the train, turning back around to the station to see the doors shut close once again.

________________________________________

Hyde was now at the large doors that acted as the entryway into the Smash Mansion. The grip his left hand had on the cases handle tightened in anxiety, the teen not paying much attention to the pain he was feeling from the action, it  _ was _ a small pain after all. Pushing the door as he walked forward, he was met with the sight of a lavish hallway, the tile floor so spotless and shiny that you could practically see your own reflection on it. Just as Hyde took a few steps into the Mansion, he was met with a yellow and orange blur to the face. He couldn't help but grunt as he hit the floor, the object still on his face.

_ Hyde: _ Ugh, what the hell?

The teen gently lifted the weight off his face and opened his eyes to get a good look at what slammed into him. His eyes widened when he saw it was a certain Breegull with red feathers, the wings tipped with yellow with the beak having a red tip. Hyde knew who this was. The Breegull _ was _ a popular gaming icon.

_ Hyde: _ Huh? Kazooie?

_ Kazooie: _ Oh! Sorry about that. Thought you were the 4th DLC newcomer. Guess I got confused on how that worked!

_ Hyde: _ Wait, where's-?

Before Hyde could finish, a brown bear with a tan stomach, as well as hands and feet, wearing a blue backpack and yellow shorts came running in. If you're a gamer, you'd recognize him as Banjo.

_ Banjo: _ Hey Kazooie! Get over here please!

_ Kazooie: _ Looks like a proper introduction will have to wait for later. (gets off Hyde and runs toward Banjo) I'm coming!

Hyde could only sweatdrop as he sat up and watched the duo leave the hallway entrance. Sighing at the unexpected welcome he received, he got up, gripped his suitcase once more and began walking towards the Mansion office. He could tell this was going to be interesting. Hyde couldn't help but let a small smirk come across his face as he walked towards his destination.

________________________________________

Hyde was currently unpacking his suitcase in his temporary room as Master Hand led him to the lavish area. Hyde let out a sigh and gave a soft smile as he lightly gripped a brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck. That was his only friend in his childhood, named Blue because of the blue ribbon it was wearing. Hyde practically never slept without the bear. Blue was such a good listener for if you wanted to get something off your chest without wanting anyone to know.

Hyde gently tossed Blue onto the bed as he finished unpacking his suitcase. It only took a few minutes, but the job was finally done. Hyde didn't pack that much, just his night clothes, a few books he enjoyed, Blue and a journal he kept around to log on how his days go. The problem was figuring out where he should put his belongings. Regardless, Hyde had a feeling he would find his experience at the Smash Mansion would be interesting that's for sure...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea I got so I'm sorry if it seems a bit confusing. I just got the idea and rolled with it. I'll definitely make more of this though.


End file.
